Whirlwind Shaman Pirates
by Remyi
Summary: Shaman King x One Piece crossover. Yoh and others are lazing around when a mysterious portal appears, sucking them in. Little do they know the Grand Line is where they will land, and the only ones who can help them now are the Staw Hat crew.


This is my first fic on and I'm looking forward to the other ones I'm going to be adding on. I'll probably be juggling a few fan fics at a time and when I update them may be quite random. I'll try to do my best to update them at least semi-regularly, and I hope I can get some awesome feedback about my stories.  
So please review, but don't flame. It is really discouraging and if you dislike my story that much, then you need not read it any more.

And, I do not own One Piece or Shaman King nor the characters from them.  
If I choose to put a new character in it though that character will be of my own design.

--------------

It was a bright and sunny day, at least for now.  
Yoh was lying propped up against a tree in the middle of the graveyard near his house. Manta and Ryu were with him, Manta reading an extremely large book entitled 'Everything and Everything' and was currently on page 707. Ryo on the other hand was holding a mirror in front of his face as he examined his weird log shaped hair.

"Where is Anna? Usually by now you would be doing something like push ups" Manta looked over top of his book a Yoh, who otherwise could have been asleep. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all except for his breathing, which was shallow so Manta knew he wasn't sleeping.

"No idea." Yoh replied with a small shrug as he opened one eye which immediately fell upon the Samurai Amidamaru, his ghost partner. He was sitting down formally by a grave stone and having a conversation with a little ghost girl who sat on her own tomb stone. A moment later Amidamaru turned to face Yoh once more, noticing for the first time that he had been watching him for a few minutes. 

"Lord Yoh." Amidamaru nodded his head slightly in Yoh's direction, but said nothing else as Yoh closed his one open eye. It was an obvious sign that Amidamaru should continue on with his conversation if he wished too. However when he turned his head back the little ghost girl was looking in the opposite direction, across the grave yard. There was Anna, walking at a leisurely pace towards the small group. She had the sort of look that meant she wasn't in the best mood and was intending to get on Yoh's case for not training.

"Bye Ami" The young girl said, using a nickname she had made up for Amidamaru, and a moment later she had dove back into her tomb stone. Most likely to avoid being to close to Anna, who scared her quite a bit.  
While she dove back into her resting place Amidamaru turned his head to look at Yoh, who was still blissfully unaware of the looming danger. It would seem that Manta and Ryu also didn't notice her - the one was too interested in his book, and the other in his weird hair.

"Lord Yoh, Miss Anna is coming." An immediate reaction followed closely after Amidamaru's words. Manta looked up startled from his book and Ryu dropped his mirror, just barely catching it before it was due to smash on the ground. However instead of continuing to look at himself in it, both Ryu and Manta stared at Yoh.

"I guess my free time is over." Yoh groaned to himself, but didn't move still. Intending to savor every moment of Anna free, and work free time before she would arrive. Besides even if he pretended to be doing something productive she would know.  
"Anna is-"

"Anna is what?" While the three of them had been distracted Anna had quietly made her way over and stood looming over Yoh, completely ignoring Manta and Ryu for the moment.

"Nothing" Yoh said quickly, having opened his eyes at the sound of Anna's voice. However he didn't say anything else for fear that Anna would use it against him and double up on whatever training idea's she had in mind for him.

"And what are you lazing around for? If you are to become the Shaman King, and I the future Shaman Queen you must train. As your wife to be it is my duty to ensure that you win the tournament, meaning you must train." Anna fixed him with a hard stare, but looked away from him for a moment towards Manta. "Shouldn't you be cooking?"

Manta practically jumped a few inches off of the ground as Anna fixed him with that share, but nodded hurriedly and closed the large book that was still in his hands. "Y-Yes, I'll get right to it. Anything particular you'd like for d-dinner?" Manta scrambled to his feet, it taking him a little longer than normal because of the book almost as large as himself in his hands currently.

"The recipe for dinner is on the counter." Manta nodded and scrambled off across the Graveyard as Anna looked back towards Yoh and Ryu continued to do nothing, nothing at all. "Back to your training, start doing push ups. There is no set number, just do them until I say to stop - and count out loud!" Anna added this last comment as she walked a few feet away from him and sat down by Amidamaru, although she didn't address him for the moment.  
"Get to it." She added because Yoh was taking a rather long time to stand up and move to flat ground where he could do push ups. At her last comment Yoh jumped to his feet in a much faster manner and a moment later was starting his push ups on flat ground - the whole time inwardly groaning.

" 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...6...7..." Anna could hear Yoh counting off the numbers as she turned to look at Ryu, who was stupidly watching Yoh ... still. "Do something useful" At Anna's voice Ryu whipped his head around to look at her, and Yoh looked up also as he continued counting off his push ups. "If you're not going to do anything useful here then put yourself to use and help Manta"  
It looked for a moment like Ryu wanted to say something in protest but at the last moment seemed to decide against it, and eventually stood up, taking his mirror and wooden sword with him as he made his way away from Anna. After a moment though his footsteps stopped, and within a moment both Manta and Ryu showed up in front of Anna again.  
"What?" She snapped at the two of them.

"We are out of Soy Sauce and Rice." Manta hated being the bringer of bad news because he often got snapped or yelled at by Anna.

"Then go and buy s-" Anna was caught off as a large gust of wind swept through the graveyard. It nocked Manta and Ryu clean off of their feat, flattened Yoh into the Earth below him, but simply ruffled Anna's red head scarf. "What the?" Anna asked as she fixed the scarf on her head, although the wind hadn't yet died down the scarf now stayed in place.

"Thats what I want to know... hey! I can't get up!" Yoh flopped around on the ground for a moment like some pathetic goldfish before he managed to get to his feet, and even then he had to use the tree nearby to keep himself steady. "Amidamaru do you know what's going on?!" Amidamaru shook his head, and without any resistance from the wind he floated over to Yoh's side in case something more dangerous were to happen and he was needed by Lord Yoh. "I have no idea, this cannot simply be a strong gust of wind. It is too powerful and it has yet to stop. Most unusual."

Literally seconds after Amidamaru finished speaking the wind started to centralize in one location - a patch of empty ground a few feet away from the group. The wind seemed to be drawn to this one place and started to condence there, forming some sort of shining large ovular patch of light. It looked sort of like some sort of portal but none in the area were willing to figure that out for themselves.  
The portal shone there, doing absolutely nothing for several long minutes. It simply shone and rippled like water and right before their eyes started to turn a blue-green colour like the ocean. "Manta and Ryu, go check it out." Anna said after a moment, and it was just then that they actually realized that they could now stand up off the ground.  
"But.." Manta said weakly in return, obviously not wanting to go check out the weird shinning and rippliny light. But after a moment he sighed and walked up to it, Ryu doing the same thing. Still clutching onto his mirror and wooden sword. Together they approached it, still staying a few feet away from it. It didn't do anything, so they took a step closer. That was the mistake.  
The moment they had gotten within two feet of it the wind started to pull only the two of them closer and closer with such a strong pull that they couldn't help but get drawn towards it, and eventually touched it - phasing or getting pulled right through it.  
They were gone.

"Manta! Ryu!" Yoh ran up to the portal but was held back as Anna grabbed his arm stopping him from going within two feet of what had sucked Ryu and Manta into it. "Anna! What are you doing"  
"Stopping you from getting pulled into that thing too"  
"But we got to go get them back!"

Amidamaru had passed by where Yoh was being stopped Anna and was stared at the portal intensely, it was just then that the wind started back up going for him too. It was weaker at first, probably because he was a ghost but the pull gradually increased so that Amidamru was being pulled back despite that he was making his way to the still arguing Lord Yoh and Lady Anna.  
"Lord Yoh!!" He called out, finally getting the arguing couples attention.

"Amidamaru! Anna please let me go. Amidamaru is getting pulled in too!" Anna sighed but nodded her head, lessening her grip enough so that Yoh could release his arm from her grip and grabbed the mini shrine, or tablet from his pocket. "Amidamaru, get in here"  
Amidamaru immediately did so and the wind died down, he hadn't been taken. "Thank you Lord Yoh. I know we are likely to have to go in there, but getting separated from Yoh would not be good"  
Yoh smiled slightly and tucked it back into his pocket as he reached for his sword, Harusame. It was laying unattended on the ground near Yoh, but was soon fastened securely on Yoh's back.

"Anna I'm going." Yoh said as he looked at her, a bit fearful she was going to try and stop him from going. But she didn't.  
"Then I guess so am I"  
"Huh?" Yoh looked at her, a little bit confused.  
"Your my future husband, I cant let you go off into the unknown without me." She moved a bit closer to Yoh and clasped onto his arm, not like before though, it was gentler not like she was trying to stop him from doing something anymore.  
"Alright" And together they stepped towards the portal and let the wind do the rest. It sucked the pair in, and disappeared almost immediately afterwards - it having gotten what it came for.

--------------------

Hope you like it so far, and yes I'm aware that they haven't yet to even get to the grand line xD - the next chapter will have quite a few more pirates in it. Not sure how long I'm planning to make it though.

Anyways, please review - ideas about what I could do in the fan fic later on would also be appreciated, I'm always looking for new ideas. 


End file.
